Mysterious Girls
by mysticunicorn
Summary: So there are these 2 girls...who seem to know about the gang then what they say. And one of them is Kurama's sister? What? Hieixoc and kuramaxoc *whisper whisper* they are from our world...and somehow they go into the yygang world *gasp*


Author's Note:

So hopefully you like these story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yu yu hakusho characters, only my own.

Chapter 1

So this is my life…pretty much I'm a totally boring person, who does absolutely nothing…well that's not true actually…I'm hanging out with friends all the time. And I totally neglect my school work but who doesn't. My name is Rachel and I live in the human world…well our dimension. Well at the time Ana and I thought that our world was the only world. Oh man were we wrong….

So Ana and I were walking home from school

"Hey! You want to sleep over tonight Ana? I have the whole house to myself! Family's gone for 2 weeks! Plus I got all our favorite Yu Yu Hakusho movies and episodes to watch!" Rach said excitedly to Ana. "Hells yes!! Now when would I pass up an opportunity like that! See you around 5!" Ana said running off to her house.

Rachel was so excited that she started running to her house. When she got there she collected all the DVDs next to the TV, ordered pizza and made popcorn, brought all the pillows and blankets to the couch making everything comfy and perfect. _'Am I missing anything?_' she thought. _'I don't think so…I want to wear something more comfortable.'_ So she ran upstairs and grabbed her sweats and a spaghetti strap shirt. When she got to the bottom of the stairs there was a demon there…well it looked human so she thought that it was a person.

"Who are you and how did u get in here?" I said in a panicked voice. '_Where in the world did this guy come from?'_ I thought this guy had a serious strange vibe. I looked around at what I could defend myself with.

"Oh don't look so scared precious I'm just here to take you to a place where you truly belong." The guy said to me. "Ummm I have no idea what your smoking but I'm not going anywhere with you!" I said and ran for the kitchen. I was also there when the guy threw me to the wall and put his hand around my neck.

"Where do you think your going?" the guy said to me. I kneaded him in the groan, he let go of me and then I dashed to the kitchen I grabbed the first knife I found…which happened to be the butter knife (-.-) _'lovely. that's just perfect.'_ I thought, _'what the hell am I going to do with this? Butter the guy to death? Idiot.'_ I thought.

He tackled me to the ground, that's when I got the crazy idea to make wind. Crazy right? _'Oh geez well it's not like I have anything to lose…here goes nothing!'_ . and I closed my eyes and thought with all my might to create enough wind to toss him to the wall. And weird enough…it worked. He got thrown to the wall with a huge grunt. The guy got up and looked pissed. He lunged at me but I just imagined my fists like tornados. And punched his lights out. O.o _'I did not just do that.'_

Just then Ana rang the doorbell. "One moment!" _'Ahhh what am I going to do with this guy. I know ill just burn him…and then have my wind blow the smell away out of the house.'_ So that's what I did successfully. And the night continued without incident, I decided not to tell Ana I turned into some freak show.

Next morning

We woke up and "I'm so groggy. It's not even funny. Staying up all night isn't good for your health." I said rubbing my eyes. We fell asleep in the floor watching the movie. "But it's worth it to stay up all night watching my love." Ana strikes a romantic pose. "When he becomes your lover I will…hmm I will…uhhh get pregnant with Hiei's child!" I'm all proud like and Ana is just looking at me with an O.o face. "What? That's how un-possible that is going to happen." I said while laughing. _'Well now that I think about it…no I'm not even going to go there.'_ I thought cleaning up; there was a lot of garbage.

"Let's go for a run!" Ana exclaims jumping up. "….That's random don't you think? Just going for a run? Where exactly do you want to run girl genius?" Rach said sarcastically while looking at Ana like she's crazy. "Well…there's ummm the forest on the outskirts of town." Ana said after thinking. "You want to drive all the way out there? Really?" Rach said. "Yea why not! Its good exercises especially after a night of gorging and watching movies." Ana said smiling. "Ok fine lets get changed." We change and then drive out there.

"Ok where you wanna start? This is your idea" -.- "well…lets go over there!" Ana said pointing to an area of forest that splits. "Fine looks good. Let's start." So we start jogging and after like 15 minutes Ana is dieing. "Rach stop! I'm so tired!!!!" She said and then she collapsed on the grass. -.- "Your already tired! We just started and haven't even gone that far plus this was your idea!" "Yea I know but omg I'm so tired." X.x "Fine fine we'll stop for a bit and take a break." "YESSSSSS" and then she completely collapsed.

After 2 minutes of me laughing at her and her being mad at me, it got eerily uncomfortably quiet. "Hey Rach? You wanna go back? It's kind of creepy here…" she said getting up and looking around. "Yea I agree lets get out of here." I said turning around. And then when we turned to leave out of nowhere 10 demons show up and surround us. "What pretty ladies!" One said. "What you 2 doing out here all alone and without chaperones at that?" Another mocked us, the rest of the demons were snickering.

"For YOUR info we are old enough to be by ourselves thank you very much!" Rach said crossing her arms all smart-like. Ana sweatdropped, "You did not just say that Rach." Rach looked at her all confused, "And why not?"

"Nevermind. But umm, Rach I think now would be a good time to tell you that I got jumped yesterday on the way to your house by someone." Ana whispered to me. O.o "No way! Me too! Last night before you came!" I exclaimed. "I'm surprised I didn't notice your face expression!" Ana said. "Yea, I know me too…guess we were too into our experiences…" Rach trailed off and then said "Wait! Why didn't you tell me! What kind of best friend are you!" I said to her being fake mad.

"Because I didn't think it was important at the time…well nah I just didn't think u would believe me or something." Ana said slightly laughing, turning to look at Rach. "Oh well I can't blame ya then. I thought the same thing." Rach laughed. Ana was laughing. "Well great minds think alike." And they laughed together.

One of the demons around them said disgustingly "Excuse us while we break up your little happy moment." "Oh oops." Rach said and then the demons attacked. "Ahhhhh!!!" they both screamed, they ducked and wind circled around them throwing the demons away from them. _'Wow. How did that happen?'_ Ana thought. "I created a cyclone for us." Rach said reading Ana's questioning face. 'Ohhhh.' Ana's mouthed, then turned. _'Well they seem to be down for the count.'_ Rach thought. "You got that right." Ana said, "Good job." Rach looked at her like she was crazy. "I didn't say that out loud you know." Rach said walking to one of the demons. "Yea you did I heard you loud and clear." Ana said.

But just then 5 cloaked figures came out of nowhere. "What the heck?! Can't we have a break or something!" Rach exclaimed. "I knew you guys were strong, but I didn't think that you would be able to use so much of your power." The guy in front of Rach said. Then a girl's voice said closer to Ana, "Stupid demons, can't even get 2 defenseless girls." "Hey! We're not defenseless!" Ana yelled and then sent a telepathic wave to the girl, but it didn't seem to do any harm. Ana looked pissed. "Ooooh you got her mad." Rach said. The clocked person let down her hood and smirked, "Well let's see what the little girl can do." And she got into a fighting stance along with Ana.

Just then Rach noticed that 3 of the clocked figures were closing in on her. "Well that's not good." Rach said and then she flew up into the air. She stuck her tongue out and said "Nah nah nah! Can't get me now, can you!" Then the guys all busted out glowing orbs in their hands. "Well that can't be good either." And then the three guys started throwing them at her, one after another of orbs.

After a while she got tired dodging them. _'Screw this. Gah.'_ And then she started tossing them to the side. And then she had geysers come up from the ground from under them and smashed them to the ground and then she floated down in the middle of them expecting the guys to be dead. But what caught her off was that they were all standing.

"You have got to be kidding me! What the heck!" She yelled trying to get away. Just then Ana was thrown against the tree. _'Ana!'_ Rach thought and was about to run to her but the guys blocked her. _'Well that was defiantly not a good idea to land in the middle of them. Wow already I think I'm all powerful. Stupid stupid stupid stupid'_, rach thought hitting her head. _'Well nothing to do about it now.'_ And then she got serious.

"Shot gun!" and she aimed one at each of them including the other 2. Then she grabbed Ana and ran for it. "Ana! Wake up! I need your help!" Rach yelled while flying both of them threw the forest. Ana finally woke up but when she did, Rach got pulled back. But Ana continued to fly because she was taken so suddenly she didn't have much time to react. "RACH!!!" Ana yelled and she flew to the top of the forest and find her but she couldn't.

Author's Note

So there's my story hope u liked it 


End file.
